Jake's New Life
by stingray2185
Summary: This is a Jake/ Elizabeth story to start out. Once i reveal that Jake is Jason i am not sure if i will leave him with Elizabeth or have him be with Sam. takes place in place of some of the events on 4-8-15 show
1. Chapter 1

This is a Jake/Elizabeth story to start I have not decided once I reveal that Jake is Jason if I will send him Sam's way or not. In my story there will be some deviations from history but I am using these deviations to make Jake recognizable to Elizabeth as well as a bit of a setting difference.

I don't own the Characters at all I'm borrowing them

Setting: 4-8-15 a bit before Nikolas and Hayden talk after having sex but in my version they are in the bed going at it and Elizabeth is not meeting up with Ric she is at home.

Jake had wrapped things up at the garage earlier then he had told Hayden he planned to be back at the hotel. He used his key card and entered their room to find that Hayden was in bed with a man he had not seen before. They were so wrapped up in each other that they did not hear the door open nor did they notice him in the door way. So he snuck into the closet to watch what was going on and to see if they would say anything that would be useful to him since he was not feeling anything for Hayden at all. As he was watching them have sex on a bed that she had propositioned him on just the night before should have made him sick but it did not. He was beginning to wonder what was wrong with him since this was supposed to be his wife and she was sleeping with another man and this did not bother him one bit. Well truth be told he wished in his heart and mind that he also was sleeping with someone else. As these thought crossed his mind he heard the man begin to speak so he pulled his cell out and began recording.

"So if it is not Helena that is banking your scam who is?"

"I will admit to the scam only to you as to whom has been paying me I will not admit to nor will I let you see this person or their drop person. Unless you make it this good the next time. I'm sure you're a better lover then my not so husband Jake."

"I would not be so sure he made many women's mouth water to be with him in a sensual way. Elizabeth was one of them against my own brother."

The man got out of the bed and got dressed Jake was still videoing in case they said anything else that would help him figure out who he was. According to this man if he could trust this man Elizabeth knew him before but he was not recognizable to her now. He wondered if she would recognized his tattoo he would have to see. At this time the man in question left the hotel room leaving Hayden on the bed so Jake turned off the recording. He was debating coming out of the closet and confronting her as to what she had admitted to that man that had just bedded her. But before he could make a decision one way or another there was a knock on the door and Hayden got out of the bed wearing nothing and opened the door. Jake was mortified he did not know what kind of person this Hayden was but he knew that he could not nor would not be with her in sexual way ever. He turned the video recorder back on in case this was another lover so he would have proof of why he wanted to not be involved with her any longer. What surprised Jake the most was in to the room walked Ric saying

"What were you thinking answering the door nude people will talk if anyone saw you? I want to get Elizabeth back not be accused of giving women sex. That's why you're here to make sure that Jake is not available for her to be with so she will come back to me. That's why im paying you all this money."

"I was hoping you were my escort or Jake. And I know why I'm here but I am still a woman and women have needs."

"Well I'm not so where is Jake?"

"He's at work. And I am horny beyond belief I mean he has a good body and to lay next to him at night I wanted to be with him I asked him to be with me last night and he refused. I still have needs maybe you can scratch that itch for me."

Jake could not believe this the whole story that he was married was brought about by Ric wanting Elizabeth so badly to take him back that he had paid a woman to pretend to be his wife.

"Might not be a bad idea I have not heard back from Elizabeth that she will take me back and I need my itches scratched too."

Ric leaned over and kissed her and then he said "come on I could use a shower" so off they went to the shower.

Jake snuck out of the closet and out of room once the door was closed behind him he slipped off the wedding ring that Hayden had put on him the day he had last kissed Elizabeth put it in his pocket for safe keeping and headed to the one place that he had always felt at home to the only person that made him feel like things were right.

Reaching Elizabeth's home made him think and remember that last time that he was here and how kissing her and telling her that he wanted her had made him feel. Then Hayden had showed up and blown up all his plans for Elizabeth and himself. He went to ring the doorbell and waited for her to come to the door.

When Elizabeth heard her doorbell she was take back to the day that she and Jake had almost made it up her stairs to be a full couple she had wanted to be with him since she had seen his chest when he was putting on a shirt. She could not help the fresh tears that followed the path of the ones that she had shed this morning as she went and answered the door to Jake. She did not have a chance to ask him why he was there before he was kissing her one hand in her hair and one around her waist moving them back into her home.

NEXT CHAPTER – Elizabeth and Jake talk he shows her the recording he made of Hayden


	2. Chapter 2

This is a Jake/Elizabeth story. I have made some deviations from history as we know it but I am using these deviations to make Jake recognizable to Elizabeth.

Thank you to everyone who liked made this story a favorite or reviewed. Since last chapter I have written a few chapters in advance and have decided that I will keep Jake with Elizabeth but to make a good or decent story I do have to create some angst and that will be Sam as much as I don't like Jake with Sam.

Chapter 2

Jake continued to kiss Elizabeth once they were inside her home he pushed the door shut and then brought up his hand to caress her face. When Elizabeth felt his hand on her face and could not feel the slight coldness of his wedding ring. She grabbed his hand and pulled away from his kiss to look at his hand and then gave him a questioning look. He smiled at her and said "Elizabeth I promise to explain everything just let me enjoy kissing you a bit more please." She nodded and Jake leaned in and kissed her once more running his tongue along her bottom lip asking to be allowed into her mouth. Slowly she opens her mouth and allows her tongue to meet his. Their tongues begin a dance like they are old friends greeting each other after not seeing each other in a long time. Jake moans into their kiss creasing her face and holding her hand. He pulls away from the kiss and then pulls her along behind him to the couch.

Sitting on the couch himself he reaches up and places a hand on each of her hips and moves her so she can sit on his lap then pulls her down on top of himself. Elizabeth giggles at sitting on his lap and joking says "Santa I want Jake for Christmas." "Have you been a good girl?" Jake jokes back. "Well I have had some naughty dreams of this man Jake and myself so I guess I have not been good." She pouted. Smiling as her Jake raises an eyebrow "So you've had naughty dreams about me going to have to get those details out of you someday.

But today I am going to show you a video I made of Hayden and a man in bed and then Hayden talking to another man about scamming me into thinking I'm her husband." Elizabeth looked at him stunned "I came home from work at the garage early today and when I entered the hotel room, the room seemed funny so I looked around and saw Hayden and a man on the bed. Here I have the video." Jake pulled out his cell phone and pushed play for the video and watched as Hayden had sex with Nikolas and then she herd Nikolas' comments about Jake making Elizabeth water to be with him in a romantic way.

Elizabeth looked at Jake and said well the man is Nikolas and I have only been with a handful of men and I can account for all of them so I don't honestly know what Nikolas meant. Zander died, Lucky is in Rome, Jason was also killed but there was no body, Ric is in town, AJ is dead and Nikolas so I will have to ask him." Jake smiled at her and said "I could go see the local tattoo parlors first since I'd trust them before I'd trust my id to a man that bedded my supposed wife and who has been romantic with you before he might lie to meet his own agenda."

"So you have a tattoo maybe I can id you from it will you show it to me?" "2nd date and you want to take my pants off already no dinner just dessert." Elizabeth blushed and shyly smiled "I like desert and I promise to show you my tattoo if you show me yours." "Now that's an offer I intend to take you up on after our 5th or so official date. I don't want to jump right into the sack I want to build a friendship and then make love to you." Elizabeth smiled she had many relationships that she had hit the bed too soon she felt but she wanted to keep the man she was seeing happy. The only man that made her feel like she actually wanted to come to his bed was Jason.

"You mentioned you have another video to show me about whom set Hayden up to pose as you wife?" "I did are you sure you want to see this Elizabeth?" She took his one hand and wrapped it around her waist and said "Now I'm ready for anything." Jake kissed her check and then brought his cell back up into view and pushed play on the 2nd movie. Holding Elizabeth close knowing she was not going to be happy when she saw that it was Ric that was behind all this. Once she was done watching that video Jake had made in the hotel. She felt like she was in shock Ric planned all of this and paid a stranger to come and play Hayden Jacob's wife with brain surgery. Looking at Jake in her heart of heart's Elizabeth felt that this man could be Jason but she was too afraid of him not being Jason as Jason was to have been shot and dumped into the Port. But him stating that he'd have to re-move his pants to show her his tattoo the brain surgery that Patrick himself preformed himself the last time. Nikolas' comment they only fit if this man whose lap she sat on was Jason.

With a heavy heart she knew she would not know till he showed her his tattoo and since he wanted to date her she figured that would not be till they made love as he had said. Then she would have to break her own heart and tell Sam. Danny deserved a father.

"Jake we need to take these videos to the police, Ric and Hayden deserve to be brought to justice for what they did to you." "I will take it to Sloane tomorrow but today I want to kiss you, hug you, and be close to you." As he pulled her closer to his chest to hold her against himself he was thinking about the few flashes of memory he had of this woman on his lap. He could not figure why he would not have been her husband if he knew her before this accident as she seemed the most perfect woman to him "Elizabeth can I take you out on a real date after I talk to Sloane?" "Nothing sounds better then to go on a date with you Jake.

NEXT CHAPTER JAKE AND ELIZABETH"S DATE WHO CAUSES PROBLEMS FOR THEM


	3. Chapter 3

This a Jake/Elizabeth fanfiction I don't own any of these characters. I am making changes to thinks that may or may not have happened on general hospital.

Chapter 3

Elizabeth was still sitting on Jake's lap and she was considering how she could have missed his tattoo in her preps of Jake for his surgery and the answer was if she was right his tattoo was on his inner thigh as her's is. This would have been a spot that as a nurse they are told to avoid looking at unless the patient is injured in this area. Since none of Jake's injuries where in this area she avoided looking there when cleaning him up as her training had taught.

She felt so comfortable being in this man's arms thay she did not really care if what she had heard video Nikolas say was true that this man had made her mouth water to be with him in the past. As she was enjoying being close to Jake and taking in the piece and quiet of it all her cell phone started ringing and when she looked at the caller ID she showed it to Jake. Who groaned seeing it was Ric the man that had tried to keep them apart.

She kissed Jake and then answered her cell not moving from sitting on Jake's lap she said "hello Ric what can I do for you?" "Well Elizabeth I'd really like to know if you'd would accept me back as your lover and man." She turned and looked at Jake and smirked at him and said "Ric I am another man's lover and he is my man." "So you finally bedded Jake even thought he is a married man" "yes Ric I'm in Jake's arms right now in our birthdays suits. He says he feels nothing for Harden he thinks she wants to use him to get her hands on some money. Look Ric I'm going to hang up now so to answer your question no Ric I will not be giving you another chance." She did not wait for him to say anything further she hung up and placed her cell on the coffee table. Then she turned her attention to Jake she leaded over and kissed him unbuttoning his shirt as she was kissing him. Once his shirt was open all the way she run her hands over his chest moaning at finally feeling his strength and flesh in a none medical way. Jake was not complaining it had turned him on so much to have her sitting on his lap and her telling his rival of sorts that she had bedded him. He knew he did not want to rush to make love to her he honestly wanted to wait a few more dates. But he was not going to argue a gift horse in the mouth if she wanted to make love to him tonight he would. The ways she was caressing his chest was making him feel almost wild.

Elizabeth leaned over and pressed her lips to Jake's feeling his lips melt and conform to her own made her want to be with him more and more as the minutes went on. She felt Jake pulling away from the kiss and knew he wanted to say something. "Elizabeth I'd rather wait to make you my lover just until you look at my tattoo to see if you know who I am. " Jake smiled at her as she stood from couch and lead him upstairs into her bed room. She did not go for his pants she unbuttoned her own jeans and then lay on her bed positing herself so he could see her tattoo in the inner most part of her upper thigh. It was a tattoo of a motorcycle with a J on the front of it. Jake kneeled down and traced a finger over her tattoo and her whispered "does it stand for someone or something" She nodded saying "I told my ex's that it stood for my son Jake but in truth I got it for Jason we loved each other." "Jason must have ment alot to you to have this remembrance of him in such an intimate place." "he was special in more ways then one to me. If his lifestyle was different he and I would have been married not him and Sam." Jake leaned down and lightly kissed her tattoo and then he stood up and smirked saying "so much for our second date before we took our pants off." He unbutton and unzipped his jeans and took them off then he lay on her bed beside her and lifted the same leg she had to show her his tattoo. Elizabeth was honestly terrified to look in her head she knew Jason was dead but in her heart she felt Jake was him but trapped without his memories. Slowly she sat up and slide her hand down his leg following with her eyes and saw a tattoo that she had not seen in years. It made her gasp to see a few strings of the wind blowing to form an E. She could not stop the tears thay came she was laying half naked on her bed with Jason. Being a nurse she knew thay although this was Jason 's body this was not the Jason everyone knew and loved without his memories. She did her best to smile at Jake hoping that the tears in her eyes did not frighten him. "So Elizabeth have you seen this tattoo before in this location." "Jake yes I know this tattoo. I had told Jason that I wanted to do something that would tie me to him in a way forever an unmemorable mark. So he went with me when I got my tattoo and it moved him so much to see that I was marking myself in such and intimate place for him that he choose to get a tattoo also of the wind and if anyone asked what the E stold for he'd claim his sister Emily. " "So it seems I'm Jason married to Sam father of Danny but I've been in their company and truth be told on Thanksgiving I wanted to be with you Elisabeth did he struggle so much between the two of you?" "Not that I know of but Jason was a suffer in silence type." Elizabeth stood up from the bed and said " I can order us some dinner if you'd like and we can wrap up the date with food so it can be an official. " Jake pulled her back down on top of himself. "Elizabeth I know my body is Jason 's but I don't know how to be Jason please don't say anything. I don't want to hurt Sam Sonny Carly or you with expectations that I can't achieve since I don't remember the past. I don't remember the night we conceived Jake or the night Sam and I conceived Danny. But I know when I meet Sam I did not feel this connection to her like I do to you. Truth be told Elizabeth I would love to finish undressing and make love to you like I longed to do since Thanksgiving. Will you allow it?

NEXT CHAPTER DOES ELIZABETH ALLOW JASON TO MAKE LOVE TO HER


	4. Chapter 4

This a Jake/Elizabeth fanfiction I don't own any of these characters. I am making changes to history so I can make Jake recognizable to Elizabeth. I don't own these characters only borrowing them.

Chapter 4

Elizabeth found herself comfortably settled between Jake's legs and him wanting to be with her intimately a thought she was considering. She had wanted very much to be with Jake but now she knew he was Jason and it made her unsure. Knowing he was so willing to try and get back what he could with Hayden made her wonder if he would regret it if they did sleep together because of how loyal he was.

Elizabeth looked at him and said "Jake, I want to be with you but you were so loyal to Hayden so I don't know if it's a good idea to be intimate with you knowing you are indeed married but to Sam." Jake could see the obvious questions that she did not ask as she thought he'd be upset. "Elizabeth with Hayden it was different she wanted me well so I thought till we discovered she was not who she said she was. With Sam she seems so happy with and I don't know how to be her husband." Elizabeth looked at Jake and saw and understood what Jason's family must have went thru. Slowly she traced her index finger over his tattoo and then closer to his manhood. Jake found himself moaning and wanting to grab her finger and not letting her tease him. He felt it his core this woman was in bedded in him and he would never change that. This felt so right and so natural he wondered why as this Jason he walked away from her.

Their tattoos spoke volumes of how much they ment to each other. Elizabeth looked back at Jake and she could see Jake for all his similarities to Jason and all his differences. She had wanted the man she knew Jake to be before she had known he was her lost and most regretted lost love. Here he was almost as a blank slate that she and they could write on. Elizabeth ran her hand over his thigh and upper leg knowing that she had made her decision. "Jake I want to be with you and not just because I had feelings for you since you arrived in my OR not just cause the person you where. But I don't want to just be with you sexual once or twice and nothing else I want to build a real relationship with you get to know you as you are. But if you think you want to try something with Sam or someone else then I will remove myself from where I am and let you go."

Jake looked at the woman that was nestled between his own legs knowing what she had told him she had ment to him before. But he knew that she still ment alot to him now and there was a part of him that would love to marry Elizabeth to ease her uneasyness about his feelings toward her. He knew she was jot ready for a marriage proposal but he hoped in time she would be. Reaching down and creasing her face Jake said "Elizabeth even when I was with Hayden in the sense that I wore the ring she said was mine I wanted to be in your arms. Waking in your bed I will not lie I had dreams I'm assuming where memories of Sam's and my life. But I don't want to be with her I don't want to kiss her or make love to her. You I want to kiss I wanted to touch and be touched by you I want to make love to you and even have kids with you and marry you." Elizabeth smiled at Jake feeling such a connection to him and it was not due to their past. Jake took Elizabeth's hand and pulled her up so that her face was even with his own while her waist was resting against his chest.

"Elizabeth I know you might think this is fast but I have felt so close to you and I have wanted to kiss you since I had seen your beautiful face. I would love to take all your questions away I want you I didn't feel anything for Hayden and I don't feel anything for Sam." Jake reached out and put his hand on her waist and pulled her close to himself. Then he leaned over and kissed her allowing their mouths to adjust to each other then he ran his tongue over her bottom lip asking for admittance into her mouth. Moaning when she opened her mouth allowing her tongue and his own to swirl and dance in a way. Elizabeth felt all the questions and uncertainty melt away as she kissed Jake. She thought of him as Jake even after learning he was at one time Jason. Jake pulled away from the kiss and watched as her mouth formed a pout. Smiling he said "so what do you say Elizabeth will you keep my secret and let me live as the person I am. Allow me to build relationships as friends with Carly Sam and Danny while I want to build a relationship of love with you." Elizabeth couldn't help the tears thay streaked down her face as she listened to Jake. She smiled through her tears and said "Jake I can think of nothing I want more and yes I will keep your secret." Leaning over Jake sealed the deal by kissing Elizabeth.

Elizabeth knew she had not answered Jake's question so as they were kissing she ran her hands over his chest parting his shirt and taking it down his arms. Jake broke the kiss and smiled at her as he pull his arms from his dress shirt and dropped it on the floor by the bed. "Elizabeth I know I don't remember the times we ever were together but since your willing to be with me I plan on trying to make our love making as good as it was if not better." Elizabeth smiled at him and said "Jake you and I have never made love so there is honestly nothing go live up to. Yes in a way your body and I have been intimate but your personality and who you are make it special all the struggles and failings we have had. Be it Hayden or Ric or your mind control." Jake knew then that Elizabeth may have never been the woman for Jason and his life style but Jake would do his best to be who she needed.

Next chapter their love making


End file.
